Capture the Flag, Avengers Style!
by gandalf537
Summary: Welcome to the First Annual Avengers Free-For-All Capture the Flag! Alliances will be made and friendships will be tested...who will win? T for mild language and mild violence. Now including the Second Annual Capture the Flag. Marked as complete but there may be more.
1. Capture the Flag, Avengers Style!

**Soo...I got this idea in the middle of PE while playing capture the flag, everybody versus everybody...and then this happened… *laughs nervously*. I hope it's not too bad, it jumps around a little, but the jist of it is that there are four teams of Avengers all playing capture the flag. The rules are simple: you get your flag stolen, you're out. To win, you need to get all the flags. Oh, and did I mention it's in the middle of the woods?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the MCU, sadly.**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **Capture the Flag, Avengers Style**

"Aw, come on!" Tony cries in outrage. "What do you mean we can't use our suits?"

Natasha smirks. "Too bad for you, Stark, because some of us don't need suits."

"Yeah, but-but-Wanda gets to use her powers!" Tony points out.

"Tony, calm down," Steve says patiently.

"Stop whining like a little kid and let us play the game," Bucky says, impatiently.

"You, too!" Tony says, pointing at Bucky. "The super-soldier should be on his own team!"

Bucky and Wanda smirk at each other.

"Why are you grinning at each other like you know something the rest of us don't?" Tony asks, suddenly very, very nervous.

"Nothing, nothing," Wanda says. "Are we going to play or not?"

Nick Fury grins at the twelve people assembled before him. "This will be most entertaining to watch," he declares. "And an excellent team-building activity for you people."

Tony groans. "Fine. Fine! Just give me my stupid flag and let's head to the training room."

Fury grins. "Oh, we're not doing this in the training room," he says sinisterly.

The lights in the room go out and the floor shifts.

"Wanda?" Clint asks. "A little light, please?"

Crimson swirls of magic spread out around the room, and combined with the light from Vision's mind stone and a penlight Nat had on her, there was enough light for the Avengers to see each other.

"I knew there was a reason he wanted us in a special room!" Nat declares. "Now we're flying to who knows where!"

Everyone looks around, expecting Fury to say something.

"He's gone!" Tony says, exasperated. "That son of a bitch is gone!"  
"Language," Steve says. "Besides, how bad can this be?"

* * *

As it turns out, it can be very, very bad. The Avengers were dropped off individually with a flag. As soon as they stepped out of the apparently portable room, they were blindfolded, spun in a circle, and told not to take off the blindfold until they heard the whistle.

Bucky sits in a tree, having climbed it without needing to see. He's a super soldier, he doesn't need his sight. Well, he does, but he can use his other senses as well.

Bucky hears the whistle blow. Immediately he rips off his blindfold. When he sees a slight trail of crimson leading off in a certain direction, he smiles, and very carefully and very quietly sneaks off to find his new teammate.

* * *

Thor watches the Son of Wil and the Rhodes crash through the forest towards each other. Each wants the other's flag, and soon they're wrestling on the forest floor. By the end of the brawl, the Son of Wil reigns triumphant. What appears to be a flying platform appears overhead to collect the Rhodes. Son of Wil grins, having two flags now.

Thor springs down from the trees, landing just behind the Son of Wil. He snatches both flags from the man and stuffs them next to his own.

"Hey!" Son of Wil says indignantly. "That's-"

"Mine. Thank you, dear friend," Thor says. "Goodbye."

The flying platform reappears. Thor waves as a metal arm picks up a squirming Son of Wil. He turns to jump back into the tree to find a fist flying towards his face.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Steve whispers. "I mean, it seems kind of, well...mean, to team up on him."

Tony grins. "Dude, admit it. You've wanted to do this since day one."

Steve grins and nods sheepishly. "I've wanted to outsmart him since day one."

Tony grins. He and Steve sit crouched on the ground, hidden in some dry bushes. Steve shifts his weight to his other foot and leaves crinkle. The man standing some feet away from them in a low-dipping valley looks up at the sudden sound. The man's metal arm glints in the sunlight and his eyes pass right over Steve and Tony.

"Now," Tony whispers. "ATTACK!" he yells, jumping out of the bush, Steve close behind him. Bucky looks startled for a minute, then _smiles_.

"COUNTER ATTACK!" yells a voice behind him. Tony and Steve halt. Bucky grins menacingly.

Steve's eyes widen as he sees _Wanda_ fly out of the bushes behind Bucky. He and Tony turn and scramble up the hill. Wanda's magic causes leaves and twigs to snap under their feet and the ground crumbles below them. Tony pushes Steve down, and Steve grabs Tony's ankles.  
And they both fall down, towards the Winter Soldier and the Scarlet Witch.

* * *

Clint perches in the tree, waiting for his next victim. He already has Thor's, Sam's, and Rhodey's flags, having taken them from Thor moments after he took them from Sam. His ears twitch as he hears a strangled cry. "Attack!" A few seconds later, "Counter attack!" He recognizes the voices of Wanda, Tony, and Steve. Since Steve is there, Bucky is probably close by. But it wasn't near enough to Clint that he has to be worried. No, he is worried about those who hadn't been seen yet during the game. Nat, Vision, Pietro, and Bruce. He assumes both Vision and Pietro were near Wanda, keeping an eye on her. He isn't very concerned about Bruce. It was Nat he was worried about.

Clint is very worried about Nat. If she shows up, his only hope is to talk her into an alliance and pray she doesn't betray him.

Speaking of those who haven't been seen yet, Bruce appears into his line of vision. Clint sucks in a breath, waiting to see if Bruce will notice him. But he keeps up his steady pace, glancing around occasionally, heading in the direction of the yelling.

Clint lets his breath out. If he can get the rest of them to take out each other...well, then this would be all too easy.

* * *

Sam watches from the flying platform as Steve and Tony position themselves to attack Bucky.

"Don't do it," he warns, noticing Wanda hiding in the bushes behind Bucky. "Don't do it, Steve, it's a trap."

"Dude, they can't hear you," Rhodey says, still mad Sam beat him.

"They really can't," Thor says, who was still unhappy Clint outsmarted him. "But it is fun to watch them die." Sam chuckles as Wanda jumps out. Rhodey snaps a picture of the scene and zooms in on Tony and Steve's faces.

"Dude, that's hilarious," he says, going to post the picture.

"They're going to kill you," Sam says.

"Can't at the moment!" Rhodey hoots. All three men laugh as they watch Tony and Steve scramble up the ridge, only to be pulled back down where Bucky and Wanda are waiting.

* * *

"What the hell?!" Tony cries as Steve latches onto his ankle.

"No, no, no!" Steve says, keeping a tight hold of Tony's ankle. "I go down, you go down with me!"

"Sorry not sorry!" Tony says, kicking his shoe off into Steve's face. Tony makes it up the ridge.

"I'll never forget you!" he calls, then turns and sprints off.

"I hate you!" Steve yells, then sighs and turns back to see Bucky's face in his own.

"H-hey, Buck…" Steve says. "So, ah, can I join your alliance?"

"No," Wanda says immediately, standing some feet behind the men.  
"Ah, well," Steve says. "Worth a shot."

He reaches up and snatches Bucky's flag. Bucky looks stunned for a moment. Then he breaks into a smile.

"Good one," he says. "Distract me with your stupid comments and then take me out. I'll have to remember that for next time."

"Next time?" Steve gulps.

"Next time," Bucky grins, patting his best friend's shoulder as the flying platform lifts him up. He waves to Wanda, who turns to glare at Steve.

"Oh, no," Steve says.

* * *

Pietro grins. His legs have gone stiff waiting for Clint to emerge from the tree, but it will be worth it. Then he'll have more flags, five in all, and only a few left to steal if as many people are out as he thinks.

Pietro grins because Clint is beginning to climb down the tree. He shifts into the starting position of a runner, making no noise as he moves. The slight disturbance in the air makes no noise, the runner poised to run is silent.

Pietro, faster than a bullet, shoots out of the brambles, nabs all four flags from Clint, and adds them to his collection. Five in all.

"Bet you didn't see that coming," he taunts Clint. Then, happily noting the surprise on the archer's face, Pietro turns and runs back into the forest.

* * *

"Freeze!"

Bruce Banner whirls around, hands above his head. In one hand he clutches his flag.

He drops his hands when he sees Tony. Tony grins.

"My previous alliance didn't work out so well," Tony says. "Would you like to form a new one?"

"With you?" Bruce asks. "How do I know you won't betray me?"  
"Trust me," Tony informs him. "I have no desire to meet the big green giant today."

Bruce grins, but his eyes are uncertain. He certainly doesn't trust Tony during games like this. Tony had said his last alliance didn't work out so well, and Tony still has his flag.

Tony holds out his hand. "Do we have ourselves a deal?"

* * *

"Attention, remaining players!"

Fury's voice booms out of nowhere. Wanda and Steve freeze, poised around each other in a circling dance. Somewhere Pietro pauses in his running and find somewhere new to hide. Vision floats down silently to the ground in the trees a few yards away from Wanda and Steve. Natasha smiles to herself; soon she'll know how many opponents she has yet to take out. Bruce sighs and reluctantly shakes hands with Tony.

"The current players out are the following: Rhodey Rhodes, Sam Wilson, Thor Odinson, Bucky Barnes, and Clint Barton. Thank you, that will be all. Enjoy the game!"

There's a click, but not before they hear some hooting laughter coming from what must be Sam and Rhodey.

Wanda turns to Steve. Steve looks terrified.

But not of her.

Of something behind her.

* * *

Pietro pauses when he hears a scream. He knows that scream. That's his sister's scream.

Pietro runs, runs for his sister, his younger sister by twelve minutes. He runs faster than he's ever ran before, which is saying something, because his max speed is his running speed.

He runs, runs for his little sister. He smiles. He'll pull another Barton. He'll avenge his sister getting out.

* * *

Wanda nearly laughs. Her silly brother came running as soon as he heard her fake scream. As soon as she and Vision took out Steve, they hatched a plot to get Pietro out. Pietro stops three feet away from her. She immediately clutches her arms to her chest and starts shaking. This is the cue to Vision to start creeping up on her brother.

"Are you okay?" Pietro asks Wanda, reaching out.

"F-fine," Wanda says. "Fine. I-I'm fine."

"You're not fine," Pietro says, reaching out. "You still have your flags," he said, noticing the flags of her, Steve, and Bucky hanging by her side.

Wanda nods.  
"So you're not out?" Pietro asks doubtfully. Wanda looks up and grins.

"Nope," she says. Vision, standing slightly behind Pietro, snatches the five flags Pietro has.

"Bet you didn't see that coming," Wanda teases as the metal arm of the flying platform lifts Pietro out of the air.

* * *

Natasha watches as Pietro is lifted out of the air some distance away, pinpointing the exact location of whoever took him out and now has at least two flags. She knows this will also draw other attackers to the scene. She thinks back in her head of who's left in the game. Tony and Bruce, she passed them a little while back but they didn't have any flags but their own. She'll wait until they've been taken out, then make her move.

Who else? Ah, yes. Wanda and Vision. Nat has no doubt that they've teamed up to take Pietro out. Knowing Wanda's competitive spirit, Vision will be out in a matter of minutes.

Nat creeps closer to the area Pietro was taken out. She'll wait until there is one other left. Then she'll make her move.

* * *

Wanda grins at Vision, adding the five other flags to his collection.

"What, you're not going to share them with me?" she pouts. Vision looks at her in surprise. She grins. She reaches out with her arm and all six of his flags jump into her hand, via her crimson tendrils of magic. Vision looks utterly betrayed as Wanda adds these six to her collection-she now has nine in all. Only three left. She smiles at Vision and waves slightly as he's lifted into the air.

* * *

Vision stares at the other seven assembled before him, all hooting with laughter.

"She got you good, man!" Clint says, wiping a tear from his eye. Pietro smiles. He's still mad Wanda and Vision teamed up against him. Bucky and Steve are leaning on each other for support. Sam and Rhodey are practically howling with laughter, and Thor is trying immensely hard to hold it in.

"I suppose she did get me good," Vision says vaguely. He turns back to the scene before him and his heart sinks. Tony and Bruce are hiding some ways away from Wanda and are gesturing wildly. Bruce gives Tony a good-natured shove and they're both exposed to the mercy of the Scarlet Witch.

* * *

Wanda silently counts the flags now attached to her belt. One, two, Bucky and Sam. Three, four, Pietro and Vision. Five, six, seven, eight, Clint, Thor, Sam, and Rhodey. Nine, herself. Only three left. Tony, Bruce, and Nat.

She hears frantic whispers and looks up. Someone is shoved in the clearing towards her. Tony. His shover follows closely behind. Bruce. She smiles slightly. Her almost-final victims.

Tony looked at her, terrified. Bruce didn't look much better. Wanda smiled devilishly at them.

"Lay down your flags and no one gets hurt," she says quietly, the smile never leaving her face.

"Now, now, Wanda, lets be reasonable…" Tony says cautiously, raising his hands. "There are two of us and one of you…"

"You know I could easily take both of you down," Wanda sneers.

"I bet you could," a quiet voice says behind her. "But you'll never get the chance." Wanda's eyes widen in surprise as all nine flags are tugged from her belt.

* * *

Nat smiles to herself. She'll make her move now. She steps forward as Wanda says "You know I could easily take both of you down."

Nat's grin widens as she thinks of a comeback before either Tony or Bruce.

"I bet you could," Nat tells Wanda. "But you'll never get the chance." Nat tugs all nine flags from Wanda's belt and quickly attaches them to her own. Nat has a plan-Nat always has a plan.

Wanda turns in surprise. "Well," she says. "If it can't be me, at least it's a fellow woman." Wanda sees the metal platform and doesn't bother to let it lift her up. She won't give them the pleasure of doing that. Using her magic, she levitates up to the platform where her friends are waiting.

"Good trick, sis," Pietro says, throwing his arm around her. Wanda smiles and turns to watch the game progress.

* * *

"Just us three," Nat smirks to the two men. They know they can't beat her. She's impossible to beat in situations like this. She catches Bruce's eye and they make a silent agreement.

"Tony," Nat purrs. Her change of tone is so different that Tony startles for a moment. "Would you mind just handing me your flag?"

Tony shakes his head cautiously.

"Too bad," Nat says. "Because I'm totally going to beat you. I'm a spy. I'm a good spy. I'm a great spy. I'm also stalling. See you later!"

Bruce nabs Tony's flag. Tony's mouth widens in surprise.

"Bloody hell!" he says to Bruce. "I thought we were teammates!"

"Alliances change, man," Bruce says. Tony's protests are lost to the wind as he's lifted onto the flying platform.

"So," Nat says to Bruce, taking a step closer. She puts on the most seductive voice she can, hoping to trick him into getting close enough to nabbing his flag. He's her last opponent. She has eleven flags, he has one. She can do this.

"So," Bruce replies, tilting his head slightly.

"Are you going to give me your flag, or do I have to take it by force?" Nat asks him.

"I'm not sure," Bruce says. This catches her by surprise. She was expecting a 'yes' or a 'no'. She takes a step closer.

"I would suggest the easy way," she says, taking the eleven flags off of her belt and preparing to add the final one. She takes another step closer. Bruce and Nat are now a foot apart.

Who will win?

* * *

The entire floating platform holds their breath, preparing to accept Bruce into the rank of losers. There's not way he could beat Nat, unless he did the one thing Bruce does best.

Outsmart her.

* * *

Bruce and Nat are now a foot apart.

Bruce smiles at Nat, and she smiles back. Neither know why.

Then Bruce lunges forward. Before Nat knows it, all twelve flags are in the hands of the Hulk.  
"What?" she stammers. "How?" Bruce holds up the flags teasingly and grins at her as they're both lifted onto the flying platform.

* * *

The two final contestants are greeted with cheers from all around.

"Bet you didn't see that coming," Pietro, Clint, and Wanda call out in unison. Everyone has congratulations for Bruce, who somehow won. None of the Avengers were expecting that.

"Congratulations to Bruce Banner," Nick Fury booms out over the twelve loud voices. "Winner of the First Annual Avengers Free-For-All Capture the Flag."

"First _annual_?" Steve cries in outrage.

"You mean we gotta do that _again_?" Sam says, not missing a beat. Fury grins at the assembled crowd.

"See you next week!" he says.

* * *

 **That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed it! Was anyone expecting Bruce to win? I certainly wasn't, it just happened! If this gets a good enough response, I'll maybe write about the Second Annual Avengers Free-For-All Capture the Flag…so be sure to leave a review or a favorite, and follow if you want to see more! I'm already plotting the next game...see you all around Fanfic Land!**


	2. The Second Annual Capture The Flag

**So, obviously it did get a very positive response, and I've decided to write the sequel! There may be one more, because I really, really like writing about these! Sorry it's been so long! I've also taken in some suggestions… SMH0217: yes, there are more Avengers in on this now! nightmarehunter676: so glad you like it, and the Avengers will be much more prepared this time… Agentofshield27: so glad you loved it! DreamsAreMagical: Here it is! Guest: It makes me happy that it made you smile!**

 **Welcome to the woods, my friends…MUA HA HA HA HA!**

 **Enjoy part the second!**

* * *

The Second Annual Avengers Free-For-All Capture The Flag

Tony yawns and stares at the scrap of metal in his hand. Next to him, Steve chucks his shield at the training room wall. It flies back to him and he catches it easily. Then he repeats the process.

Wanda and Vision stand in a corner, talking quietly. Vision was giving the Scarlet Witch flying lessons, but they gave up on that. Rhodey, Sam, Clint, Pietro, and Scott have started a game of "Who can lift the hammer?" So far, Thor was the only one, and he now watches with a slightly amused smile.

Bruce shakes his head at the five men. "Idiots," he muttered. "They realize they're not gonna be able to lift it, right?"

"I'm telling ya, it's based on Thor's fingerprints!" Tony exclaims.

"How was Vision able to lift it, then?" Steve points out, chucking his shield again.

"I agree with Mr. Stark," Peter Parker pipes up.

"Look, kid, you're just here for the weekend," Bruce says. "You don't want to be agreeing with Tony."

Bucky snorts and nabs the shield out of the air as it comes back towards them. Steve's protests are drowned out by a burst of laughter from another corner of the room, where Natasha, Sharon, Maria, and Pepper were laughing about something.

"This is boring," Tony complains. "When is Fury going to be here with this special announcement of his?"

"Do not act like a small child," T'Challa advises him. "You people need to learn patience."

Steve rolls his eyes. "That's all Tony." Steve attempts to get his shield back from Bucky and fails. Bucky laughs and hands it back.

"There he is!" Clint calls from across the room. The door to the training room slides open and Nick Fury walks in, grinning menacingly.

"Oh, boy," Bruce says, noticing the look on Fury's face.

"I hate that look," Tony groans. Peter looks around nervously.

"Guys…" he says. "Captain America looks nervous. That means we're screwed."

"Please don't tell me…" Bucky says, burying his face in his hands.

"Avengers!" Fury calls. "It's time for a team-building activity!"

"You don't mean…" Bruce begins.

"Capture the Flag!" Fury announces. Half the room cheers, the other half looks terrified. Bruce looks at Natasha fearfully. The last time the team played, Bruce had tricked Nat when they were in the final two. Now he was going to pay for it.

"I'll sit this one out," Pepper says, glancing around at the room of eager - or not-so-eager - participants.

"We have a much larger amount of players this time," Fury says. "I will give you exactly one hour to prepare. Make alliances, gather supplies, et cetera."

"We're allowed weapons this time?" Nat asks excitedly.

"No," Fury says. "I said supplies, not weapons. Distractions and tools, yes. But no weapons or suits!"

"I'm gonna bring Redwing," Sam whispers to Rhodey.

"Capture the Flag?" Peter exclaims. "Against you guys? I'm dead. I'm so totally dead."

"Don't worry, kid," Tony says. "We have an hour. Let's make some alliances."

Steve glances at Bucky. "Me and you?"

Bucky shakes his head. "I'm with Wanda again. We agreed on it last week."

Steve groans. "I swear, if I hadn't tricked you, you two would've won." Bucky smirks and heads to his teammate. They exchange handshakes. Vision mutters something to Wanda and walks towards Pietro. They shake hands, and then shake hands with Thor, much to the aghast looks of Clint, Sam, Scott, and Rhodey. The four men turn to each other and begin talking rapidly.

Tony looks at Steve. "Alliance again?"

Steve shakes his head. "I'm going solo this time. It'll probably change halfway through, but for now I'm going solo."

"Fine. Fine!" Tony says, throwing his hands in the air. "I'll just go up against the superwomen alone!" He gestures wildly towards Nat, Maria, and Sharon, who are excitedly talking together.

"Um, Mr. Stark?" Peter says. He whispers something in Tony's ear. Tony breaks out into a grin and repeats the information to Bruce. Bruce smiles.  
"See you in the woods," Tony says to Steve. "T'Challa? Would you like to join us?"

T'Challa grins. "I am sure if I played this game, it would not end well."

"You would probably win," Steve says, nodding.

T'Challa's grin widens. "Which is why I will go solo."

Tony's eyes widen. He turns to Peter. "We may need more explosives." He, Bruce, and Peter rush out of the room. Steve turns to T'Challa. Both grin at each other.

"Halfway if we're not both out?" Steve asks. T'Challa nods. The game is about to begin.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Nat asks nearly an hour later. The Avengers are once again gathered in the small, flying room.

"Of course," Maria grins, handing each woman a walkie-talkie. "Meet up when there are five left?"

"Yup," Sharon says, attaching the walkie-talkie to her hip, next to her flag. They turn to Fury, in the front of the room.

"The whistle will blow for the game to begin," he announces. "When you hear it blow followed by a name announced, that person is out."

The three women grin, thinking of everyone they'll get out. Wanda meets Nat's eyes from across the room and nods, pointing to Bucky behind her back. Nat nods and slips through the Avengers towards her as the room goes dark. Everyone starts chatting as they feel the room lifted into the air and Nat slips Wanda a fourth walkie-talkie.

"Let the games begin!" Fury's voice announces as the first person is dropped off.

* * *

The whistle sounds.

The game has begun.

* * *

Wanda searches the woods, coming upon everyone in the game. But she's searching for someone in particular. Her brother.

She doesn't want to give him the pleasure of winning, especially because he teamed up with her sort-of boyfriend.

She finds him, surprisingly, only a short distance away from her. He's moving at a breathtakingly fast speed. Well, he only has two speeds. Walking or running. There is no in between. Wanda stifles a laugh as he runs straight into another presence-Steve.

Wanda laughs. This will be all too easy.

* * *

Steve crept quietly through the woods, cautious should anyone stumble upon him. There were several more experienced players in the game since the last time.

He froze as he he heard movement and glanced up, fists raised and ready to fight. A blur of color slams into him. The force of the impact knocks both the super-soldier and the blur over. Steve is on his feet in a matter of seconds, ready to beat the shit out of whatever's attacking him.

"Steve?" the younger man, now paused in his motion, says. "What the hell?"

"Dude, you just ran into me at about fifty thousand miles an hour," Steve groans, rubbing his head. "I should be the one saying, 'what the hell'."

"Sorry," Pietro grins sheepishly, ruffling his hair slightly. "Um, I'll just be, going now," he continues uncomfortably.

Steve grins. "Oh no, you won't. There's a price to pay for running into me."

Pietro gulps and eyes the flag tied around his belt nervously. Steve grins. "If you get someone else's flag, you bring it to me. And then we'll be square, and I won't take your flag."

Pietro thinks for a moment. "Deal," he decides. Steve looks shocked. He figured the kid would just run. Pietro senses this and grins. "Bet you didn't see that coming." Then he zooms off.

Steve groans. "I am _so sick_ of that sentence!" he grumbles, turning to find somewhere to hide. He was going to wait this one out-until he and T'Challa could team up to take the others out.

Somewhere, a whistle sounds, followed by a name. Steve grins.

One down, sixteen left.

Fifteen to go.

* * *

Bruce and Tony flash each other a thumbs-up as Natasha wanders into their sight. Tony holds up the glitter bomb he, Bruce, and Peter perfected in the hour they had before the game began.

Oh, yes. They were _very_ serious about team-building activities.

Bruce nods. Tony launches the glitter bomb at Natasha, hitting a tree branch above her. The bomb explodes and Nat jumps nearly a foot in the air. A shower of pink and purple rains down on her, covering her head and shoulders.

"Not. Funny," she growls. "Not even _remotely_ funny. Who did that? I'm gonna find you!"

Another glitter bomb launched to the left, spraying her in the face. Nat sputters and tries to wipe the stuff out of her eyes. While she's distracted, Bruce and Tony rush forward to attempt to nab her flag. The spy senses them coming, though, and suddenly Bruce is scampering away and Tony is flat on his bag, his flag stolen.

The whistle sounds as Nat gets the rest of the glitter out of her face. "Tony Stark is now out!" Fury's voice booms over the forest.

Nat grins. "Nice try, Stark," she says, taking the rest of the glitter bombs as well as other distractions off of his belt. She straps them next to her two flags. Then she rushes off into the forest.

Tony groans. The kid was right-it wouldn't be enough for a super-spy. He only hoped Bruce and Peter would be smarter.

* * *

T'Challa watches the spy cross the small clearing in front of him. She stops and turns in a slow circle, scanning the trees before her. She does not see the panther in the woods.

Another person crossing into T'Challa's line of vision. He watches as the two face off, Nat and Clint, best friends turned enemies for the course of the game.

Words are exchanged that T'Challa does not hear. He silently stalks off, away, towards new voices that may prove more interesting.

It is the soldier and the witch. Bucky and Wanda talk quietly, glancing around. T'Challa catches his name.

"What about the cat man?" Wanda asks.

"T'Challa will be fine. He and Steve have this secret plan to meet up," Bucky responds.

"Does he know?" Wanda asks.

"I don't think so," Bucky says. "I overheard them talking."

"Alright," Wanda says. T'Challa takes a step forward, his foot cracking on a small twig. Both look up in surprise, but they do not see him.

"I will go and find whoever took out Stark," Wanda says. "You go for the target."

Bucky nods and both turn off in separate directions. T'Challa pauses, making a hard decision, and silently stalks off after the Winter Soldier.

* * *

Pietro cracks his neck. This will be easy. Then he just needs to find Steve. Then he'll take Steve's flag. Then he'll hide and wait for phase two of his plan.

It's not like he's been working this out since the end of the last game. He hasn't been obsessed with making a plan. He _totally_ doesn't have a burning desire to possess that shiny trophy currently on display in Bruce's room.

Before Rhodey knows what's hit him, Pietro is already gone, flag in hand.

"Bet you didn't see that coming!" he hoots over his shoulder. In truth, he's just as sick of that sentence as the others, but he likes watching them get annoyed.

The whistle sounds, followed by "James Rhodes is now out!" Pietro doesn't look back, just runs until he makes it to where Steve was before.

He's still standing there. Pietro hands him the flag cautiously, then backs up a few steps. Steve grins like a fool.

"Thanks, buddy," Steve says, but he's not looking at Pietro. He's looking at something over Pietro's shoulder.

Instinctively, Pietro darts to the side. Thor stumbles forward. Pietro nabs his flag and runs, runs as fast as he can, which is, in fact, very, very fast. Another whistle, then, "Thor is out!"

Pietro grins. This may be easier than he thought.

* * *

Clint stares at his best friend.

"H-hey, Nat," he says, looking around. "Watcha up to?"

Nat grins sinisterly and pulls on of Tony's glitter bombs from her pocket.

"W-what's that?" Clint asks.

Nat's smile widens and she throws the bomb as hard as she can at the ground. A puff of glitter rises into the air, engulfing both of them. Moments later, Nat is disappearing into the woods and Clint is staggering around, flagless. A whistle. "Clint Barton is now out!"

Clint sighs as he's lifted into the air. It's more fun to watch from the floating platform, anyways.

* * *

"No!" Rhodey howls. "Come on, man! That's two of our alliance down!"

"Sorry," Clint says, shrugging. "I did my best."

"Look," Tony says excitedly, pointing to one of the many screens Fury had set up to track each of them. Seventeen screens are up, but four are black. Two screens show a confrontation between .

"Oh boy," Clint whistles. "This is gonna be good." The two circle each other for several moments. Then, out of nowhere, bits of crimson magic trails over, taking Sharon's flag and Steve's two flags. The three flags float to Wanda hand from where she's hiding in one of the trees.  
"Ha!" Wanda yells, then scurries up into the higher branches.

From the floating platform, Fury blows into his whistle two sharp blasts. "Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter are now out!" The platform flies around the woods. Along the way, they spot T'Challa trailing Bucky and Peter and Bruce talking quietly. Steve and Sharon are welcomed onto the loser's platform graciously. Clint grins and stares at Sam's screen. He doesn't notice the man sneaking up behind him.

* * *

"Gotcha," Scott whispers. He's been planning on breaking the alliance this whole time. He was just waiting for the right moment to do it.

Sam whirls around. "Shit," Scott whispers, then lunges for Sam's flag.

"Sorry, Tic-Tac," Sam says, effortlessly nabbing Scott's flag. "You lose."

"Actually, you both lose," Bucky says, snatches both flags from Sam.  
"You all lose," T'Challa says, grabbing three flags from Bucky.

"I will win!" Pietro screams, dashing by and taking all four from T'Challa. He's gone before any of them can react.

"Well," Scott says, breaking the silence. "That was fun."

Four blasts from the whistle. "T'Challa Udaku, Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson, and Scott Lang are all out."

"We certainly didn't see that coming," Sam says, and the three others groan.

* * *

"So who's left?" Bruce whispers to Peter.

"Well, those four just got out," Peter responds. "And before them Steve and Sharon, and before that Tony, Rhodey, Clint, and...um...Thor. I think. Yeah, and Thor. So that leaves me, you, Pietro, Vision, Wanda, um...Nat, Maria, um...yeah, that's it."

"So, seven players left?" Bruce asks casually, eyeing Peter's flag.

"Yeah, sorry, Hulk," Peter says. He lunges forward and catches the edge of Bruce's flag tearing it away. "But six players left."  
"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Bruce says.

"Please don't go green," Peter whispers, then scampers away. Bruce sighs. _Guess I'll have to give up that trophy_ , he thinks. The whistle blows. "Bruce Banner is now out!"

* * *

Wanda grins as the younger boy rushes right into the clearing near the tree she's perched in.  
"Hello," she says cheerfully. Peter turns towards the sound of her voice and groans. His two flags are lifted from him and travel casually towards her. He tries to snatch them back, but a blast of magic pushes him back.

"Thanks, sis," Pietro says, running straight through the soon-to-be her flags.

"What?!" she sputters as her twin brother runs away.

"Wow," Peter says. "Tough luck."

Wanda glares at him. Another whistle.

"Peter Parker is now out!"

* * *

"Ten bucks says Wanda wins," Tony throws out casually.

"Ten bucks on Pietro," Clint counters.

"I think it's gonna be Vision," Sam says.

"No way," Rhodey scoffs. "Maria's a trained agent."

"Nat's been through the Red Room," Bruce points out. "My money's on her."

"Why don't we start a betting pool?" Scott says. Everyone begins taking sides. Fury and Pepper watch with amused grins as money is placed on all five remaining contestants.

* * *

The platform waits.

And waits.

And waits.

No one moves.

No one breathes.

They wait.

And they wait.

And they wait.

Nothing happens.

All five remaining contestants are nowhere near each other.

They wait.

And they wait.

And they wait.

"Alright," Fury decides. "Time to spice it up a little. Tony?"

Tony grins and holds up what Fury had stored on the platform.  
"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Vision stares out across the playing field, searching. He can't find anyone. The sessions where Wanda taught the others to close their minds must be paying off. Suddenly, above his head, there's a bang. A shower of sparkles rains down on him, coating everything. But as soon as the glitter touches anything, it rockets in the opposite direction, thus creating a haze of glitter.

Vision can't see anything. He tries lasering his way through the glitter, but that only causes it to move in a more frantic manner. He stumbles around, banging into trees left and right. He tries flying up, only to be shot down by another glitter bomb.

He silently curses under his breath. He'll have to try to get out of the glitter via ground, where he could smash into anything. Or anyone.

* * *

"Direct hit!" Rhodey calls.

"He's leaving," Clint announces. "In the direction of Nat."

"Start going on her," Sharon advises. "Most likely she'll head north, towards Vision."

"On it," Tony says, angling his shot as the platform speeds towards Nat. He drops a couple of bombs on her until they see her staggering away. She smacks straight into Vision, both trying to rub the glitter out of their eyes. They jump back. Tony pauses in his shooting.

"Wait for it," Bucky says. "Wait until they lunge at each other, then launch another."

Tony takes his advice and waits, something everyone notes. Tony and Bucky aren't on the best of terms. Suddenly, Nat lunges for Vision, who ducks out of the way. Tony jams his thumb down on the trigger, showering both in glitter.

"Here comes Maria!" Peter announces, watching as the glitter fills Maria's screen. "She's checking out the mess.

"So is Wanda," T'Challa says.

"I can't see anything!" Bruce cries.

"Nat has Vision's flag!" Steve says.

"Vision is now out!" Fury shouts, blowing his whistle.

"It's the three women!" Thor says excitedly. "I wonder how this will play out?"  
"Now, Tony, now!" Bruce yells. "Launch them all!" Five seconds later, nearly twenty glitter bombs are launched over the heads of Wanda, Nat, and Maria. Three screens fill with glitter, the fourth, Pietro's, remains moving too fast for anything to be noticeable.

The glitter clears, pushed away by Wanda's magic, revealing Maria triumphantly holding all of Nat's flags. Pietro's screen slows, and he snatches all of the flags Maria has. Maria and Nat join Vision on the platform.  
"Good game, guys," Nat says, grinning sheepishly.

"SHH!" the platform shushes her.

Wanda and Pietro face off, both grinning.

"Hello, brother," Wanda says quietly.

"Hello, sister," Pietro responds. "Do you think you are going to win?"

Wanda raises a hand, crimson magic already swirling along her fingers. "I know it."  
"You know," Pietro remarks. "I am twelve minutes older than you." In a blur of motion, Wanda's flags are gone, leaving her spinning.

"And the winner is Pietro Maximoff!" Nick Fury announces.

Wanda levitates herself onto the platform, grinning. "It was a good game," she admits. "Where is my idiot brother?"

"I don't know," Fury admits. Suddenly, all the screens light up to form a giant picture of Pietro's grinning face.

"You are all too slow," Pietro teases, backing up and dancing around the room, flags in one hand and trophy in the other. Fury looks to the podium the trophy was just on.  
"How in hell did you-"

"None of you saw that coming!"

* * *

 **So yes, I may write another chapter or two, but I'm not sure. Be sure to check out some of my other fanfics if you want, leave a review or a follow/favorite, and see y'all later!**


End file.
